Clamp assemblies exist for connecting a hand guard to the handlebar of all-terrain vehicles (ATVs). In the past, however, such clamps were specifically designed to be used with a particular model ATV. To meet customer demand for ATV clamps, a store must carry a variety of clamps, which requires a corresponding amount of storage and display space. Specifically designed clamps also are disadvantageous for the ATV owners. When clamps are designed to fit a specific ATV, the proper clamp must be purchased. As with replacement wiper blades, if the wrong clamp is purchased, the customer must return it to the seller and exchange it for the correct clamp. The same problems exist for motorcycle clamps, which are designed to fit specific motorcycle models.
Hand guards also exist for protecting the rider's hands. These handle guards generally are formed from elongate metal bars, which are bent using a conventional bender to form the desired shape. Using this method, however, each bend represents a structural weakness. More structurally robust handguards and methods for manufacturing them continue to be sought.